Agricultural and construction vehicles are typically powered by internal combustion engines. Typically, these vehicles are used in environments that are dirty, and the air contains dust and other particulate matter. Agricultural vehicles also work in environments where crop residue, as well as dirt and particulate matter are in the air. During operation, air is drawn into the engine compartment for cooling the engine, and for efficient combustion in the internal combustion engine (ICE). More particularly, the air supply must be free of particulate matter. In harvesting/construction environments, this generally requires an air filtration and/or cleaning system so the air being pulled in can be cleaned sufficiently so that it can be utilized for engine combustion or cooling. Even with such filtration/cleaning systems, particulate matter, dirt and/or crop residue can block, or partially block the air intake systems, resulting in the need for the system to be cleaned at frequent intervals.
There is a continuing need for systems that can improve air cleaning and filtering with less frequent need for cleaning of the equipment. One solution is to move the air intake location to an area of the vehicle that is further away from the dirt/residue stirred up by the vehicle. However, as vehicles have grown ever larger, constraints on vehicle sizes have been imposed by the size of shipping containers or the width of transportation systems (i.e. roads, railway beds) used for moving such vehicles. Thus there is a limitation on vehicle size that limits the ability to move the air intake area too far away from the body of the vehicle.